The Red Shawl-Love Last Long
by Mommy Jarum
Summary: Semuanya berlaku gara-gara selembar shawl merah. Permulaan cinta, sakit dan Hujung yang bahagia. Trinspirasi dari movie Naruto-The Last. /MarkJin/GOT7/Mark/Jr/Yaoi.


"Jinyoungie~ kau masih belum siap merajut shawl itu?"

"Sedikit lagi, cuma beberapa bahagian yang belum siap, hyung…"

"Kepada siapa kau ingin menghadiahkan shawl itu, Jinyoungie?"

Anak itu tersipu malu. Rona merah terlihat jelas dikedua pipi mungilnya. Dia tampak gusar kerana orang itu kini berada dekat dihadapannya.

"A-a-aku-"

 **Title: The Red Shawl- Love Last Long**

 **Cast: Got7 Mark & Jinyoung a.k.a Jr.**

 **Pair: MarkJin, slight Bnior**

 **Author: Mommy Jarum**

 **-PRESENTED-**

Tampak seorang pemuda sedang terduduk manis diatas sebuah kerusi rotan. Dengan posisi yang berhadapan dengan jendela yang diterangi cahaya bulan sudah cukup untuk menjadi peneman seorang namja yang masih setia disitu.

Namja itu bukanlah sedang mengelamun, jauh sekali ia sedang berangan-angan. Tetapi, namja itu sedang bertungkus lumus menyiapkan selembar shawl yang ia rajut sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

Kedua mata berbentuk bulan sabit itu dengan tekun merajut shawl merah itu sehingga ia sempat lupa untuk makan. Ia juga langsung tidak membersih diri setelah pulang dari sekolah. Ia terlalu taksub dengan shawl merah itu.

Tidak hanya dirumah, ia juga membawa lembaran shawl merah itu ke kolej. Lalu, sambung merajut sewaktu songsaenim tidak ada ataupun sewaktu jam rehat berlangsung. Ia tak mempedulikan rakan sekelasnya yang sentiasa memandang aneh kearahnya. Ia tak peduli! Ia hanya ingin membuat orang itu gembira.

Pemuda itu- sebut sahaja Jinyoung adalah seorang siswa di kolejyang agak terkenal di kota raya Incheon. Ia adalah seorang pelajar berusia 20 tahun dan mengambil jurusan bisnes. Tetapi sejak beberapa minggu ini, ia lebih kelihatan seperti seorang siswa jurusan jahit-jahitan berbanding seorang siswa bisnes. Salahkan saja shawl merah itu!

Atau salahkan saja bakal pemilik shawl merah itu.

.

 **.The Red Shawl- Love Last Long.**

 **.**

Sudah menjadi rahsia umum, Jinyoung menyukai seorang Mark Tuan. Malah ia menyukai namja berketurunan Cina sejak mereka masih di sekolah dasar lagi.

Jinyoung masih ingat sewaktu Mark duduk bersendirian dibuaian kerana tiada siapa mahu berteman dengannya. Mark seorang yang tidak suka berbicara. mungkin sebab itu proses pelajaran bahasa Korea-nya sedikit lambat berbanding anak lain yang memang orang Korea.

Jinyoung juga masih ingat saat bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah hampir dicuri oleh anak-anak yang lebih besar darinya. Mark-lah yang membantunya dan berlawan dengan anak-anak itu walaupun akhirnya wajah Mark lah yang babak belur akibat dipukul.

Dan…

Jinyoung masih ingat disaat ia kedinginan kerana lupa membawa baju tebal. Mark menghulurkan shawl miliknya kepada Jinyoung yang menggigil kedinginan.

Jinyoung masih ingat hari itu. sewaktu jalan pulang kerumah, kakinya tersadung batu dan menyebabkan shawl milik Mark dibawa terbang oleh angin kencang.

Jinyoung tidak mungkin boleh lupa, ia menangis semalaman sebab takut dimarahi Mark kerana telah menghilangkan shawl-nya.

Keesokan harinya sewaktu Jinyong mengucapkan kata maaf. Mark malah mengacak rambut hitamnya dan mengatakan kalimat yang tak mungkin ia lupa.

" _tak mengapalah, asalkan kau tak terluka, itu merupakan satu keberuntungan kepadaku. Aku akan menyuruh eomma membelikan shawl yang baru hehe…"_

Dan sejak itu, ia tak lagi melihat lilitan shawl dileher Mark.

Untuk sekadar pengetahuan. Sewaktu Mark masih kecil, keluarganya terlibat dalam sebuah kecelakaan jalan raya yang mengakibatkan orang tuanya maut. Ia tak mempunyai saudara yang sanggup merawatnya. Mujur ada sepasang suami isteri Korea ingin merawat Mark dan membesarkannya seperti anak sendiri.

Tetapi, orang tua angkat Mark bukanlah orang kaya yang mampu memberikan Mark segalanya. Mujur Mark seorang anak yang mengerti. Ia tak pernah meminta sesuatu yang boleh menyusahkan orang tua angkatnya. Mark tahu kehidupannya susah. Jadi ia tak mahu menyusahkan sesiapa. Kerana itu ia memilih untuk bersendiri- jauh dari kerumunan manusia.

Namun, ia menjadi lebih terbuka seiring dengan usianya. Ia mulai berbicara dengan rakan sekelasnya, ia mulai yakin untuk berhujah didepan khalayak dan ia juga menjadi lebih berani untuk berkongsi bakat dance-nya yang ia mula pelajari sejak berumur tujuh tahun.

Kini Mark sudah berusia 21 tahun. Kehidupannya tak banyak yang berubah. Ia masih tinggal dirumah lama milik orang tua angkatnya. Cuma sekarang ia lebih terkenal dalam kalangan yeoja mahupun namja yang secara terang-terangan mengaguminya. Baik sebagai seorang atlet mahu pun sebagai seorang putera yang memiliki wajah yang super tampan! Dipendekkan cerita, Mark selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyukainya.

Perkara itulah yang paling dibenci Jinyoung. Bukan ia tak suka Mark mendapat teman. Tapi, sebahagian besar dari mereka itu bukanlah dekat-dekat dengan Mark untuk bersahabat, melainkan kesemua dari mereka memasang impian untuk menjadikan Mark sebagai kekasih. Jinyoung sangat membenci hal yang satu itu.

Jinyoung sangat merindukan disaat cuma dirinya yang menyedari kewujudan Mark.

Jinyoung sangat merindukan disaat dirinya sahaja yang menjadi perhatian Mark.

Jinyoung sangat merindukan disaat ia berbagi bekal dengan Mark sewaktu mereka masih disekolah dasar. Kerana ibu Jinyoung tak mampu untuk membuatnya bekal.

Ia merindukan itu semua. Dalam dunia Jinyoung cuma ada Mark dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

.

 **.The Red Shawl- Love Last Long.**

Jinyoung menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah tembok yang terdapat diatap kolej. Sesekali rambutnya ikut beterbangan ditiup angin petang. Jam menunjukkan jam 3 petang dan ia masih terduduk manis disitu sambil tangannya masih setia merajut shawl merah itu.

Jinyoung mengambil hujung benang dari shawl itu kemudian ia menyimpul beberapa kali bertujuan untuk mengemaskan lagi ikatan shawl itu. tak lama segaris senyuman tercetak dikedua sudut bibirnya.

"Nampaknya sudah siap hehe…" Gumam Jinyoung dengan senang.

Ia kemudiannya mengambil sampul bercorak rama-rama lalu memasukkan shawl yang ia sudah lipat kedalamnya. Lalu ia membungkus sampul tersebut dengan sangat cantik beserta reben diatasnya. Sebuah hasil kerja yang sangat teliti oleh Jinyoung.

Ia pun mengemas barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Seperti biasa, jinyoung akan melalui jalan yang terdiri daripada lorong-lorong kecil untuk sampai kerumahnya. Boleh dikatakan itu adalah jalan _shortcut_ kerumah Jinyoung yang selalunya akan mengambil masa 20 minit untuk tiba jika tidak mengambil jalan ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jinyoung fokus memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk menyerahkan shawl itu ke Mark dan apa yang harus ia cakap. Tak kurang, ia juga sempat mempraktikkan bagaimana ia harus memberikannya ke Mark- Apa ia harus menunduk atau langsung melarikan diri setelah berjumpanya? Atau meletakkannya didepan rumah Mark?

Sedang ia sibuk memikirkan cara berjumpa Mark, tiba-tiba ada satu tangan yang menghalangnya dan membawa tubuh Jinyoung membelakangi tembok. Ia memegang erat pergelangan tangan Jinyoung serta mengunci pergerakannya.

"L-lepaskan aku!" Teriak Jinyoung dalam ketakutan.

"Tidak Jinyoung! Kau harus menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu dulu." Jawab orang itu.

"L-lepaskan aku Jaebum! Aku tak sudi denganmu!" Jinyoung membentak. Ia cuba melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaebum.

Aksi tarik-menarik itu berlanjutan sehingga sesuatu yang ada di pelukan Jinyoung terurai. Jinyoung membelalakan matanya menatap shawl yang susah payah ia rajut koyak akibat tarikan keras dari Jaebum.

"Hye! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Teriak seorang namja berambut coklat yang kebetulan lalu ditempat itu. ia berlari kearah jinyoung dengan laju lalu-

BUGH!

Sebuah tumbukan padu mendarat diwajah Jaebum dan reflek membuat tubuh Jaebum mencium tanah.

"TAK GUNA!"

Mark kembali menerjah Jaebum yang masih terbaring lau menumbuk namja itu berkali-kali.

Jinyoung yang menyaksikan keadaan itu berusaha menghentikan perkelahian itu. ia menarik tangan Mark yang tak henti-henti menghentam wajah Jaebum seperti _punchbag._

"Sudahlah Mark!" Teriak Jinyoung dalam isakannya.

"Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran!" Balas Mark dengan marah.

"Aku cakap sudah!" Ucap Jinyoung sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. "Dan kau Jaebum! Berhentilah mengangguku."

Jinyoung menatap shawl-nya tergeletak diatas tanah dengan pandangan hiba. Ia mengambil shawl itu lalu menciumnya. Akhirnya, linangan air mata tumpah dari kedua sudut matanya.

Jinyoung berasa amat sedih kerana shawl yang susah payah ia rajut rosak begitu sahaja.

"Shawl-mu rosak." Ucap Mark dan dibalas anggukan dari Jinyoung.

"Aku akan merajutnya semula." Jawab Mark dengan lirih.

Mark hanya mampu meng-iyakan balasan Jinyoung. Mark tertanya-tanya, kenapa Jinyoung tidak beli saja shawl baru dari kedai? Kerana dari apa yang Mark tahu, Jinyoung itu merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Park- Pemilik JYP Holding yang tercatat sebagai 10 teratas orang paling kaya di tempatnya. Jadi mustahilkan jika Jinyoung tak mampu membeli shawl baru.

Lain pula dengan dirinya yang terpaksa berjimat cermat semata-semata ingin membeli kasut bola baru. Huh… kehidupan Mark dan Jinyoung bertaraf seperti bumi dan langit.

"Apa shawl itu untuk kekasihmu, Jin" Mark bergumam.

 **.**

 **.The Red Shawl- Love Last Long.**

Jinyoung membuat gerakan silang pada benang. Lalu ia menyimpulnya bertujuan untuk mengemaskan ikatan benang tersebut. Kemudian ia mengulang proses yang sama berkali-kali.

Tidak ada ekspresi bosan pada wajahnya. Malah wajahnya saat ini kelihatan sangat damai sekali. Padahal ia sudah merajut shawl itu sejak 2 jam lalu.

Mengingat kembali kejadian kelmarin membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Jika perkara semalam tak berlaku ia mungkin sudah memberikan shawl merah tersebut kepada orang itu. dan sekarang ia harus mengulai proses merajut yang tak boleh dikatakan mudah.

Jinyoung terlalu leka merajut sehingga ia tak perasan ada seseorang yang memerhati kerjanya. Orang itu berjalan mendekati Jinyoung.

"Ehem-ehem."

Jinyoung sempat terkejut sebelum ia menoleh mendapati orang tersebut. Kedua mata indah milik Jinyoung terbelalak kerana ia tak menyangka orang itu.

"M-Mark hyung? Macam mana kau boleh berada disini?" Tanya Jinyoung masih dengan ekspresi yang jelas masih shock. Mark hanya terkekeh geli menanggapi kelucuan Jinyoung.

Setelah itu matanya kembali fokus kepada sesuatu yang ada pada tangan Jinyoung.

"Jinyoungie~ kau masih belum siap merajut shawl itu?"

"Sedikit lagi, cuma beberapa bahagian yang belum siap, hyung…"

"Kepada siapa kau ingin menghadiahkan shawl itu, Jinyoungie?"

Anak itu tersipu malu. Rona merah terlihat jelas dikedua pipi mungilnya. Dia tampak gusar kerana orang itu kini berada dekat dihadapannya.

"A-a-aku-"

Ucapan Jinyoung terhenti selepas tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang melingkari pepotongan leher Jinyoung. Selembar shawl hijau. Kali terakhir Jinyoung melihat shawl melingkar di leher Jinyoung adalah 12 tahun yang lalu sewaktu ia berusia 8 tahun manakala Mark berusia 9 tahun.

Dan-

Sekarang Mark sudah mempunyai shawl baru. Jadi, tiada gunanya lagi ia menghadiahi shawl merah yang susah payah ia rajut.

Wajah Jinyoung berubah sendu. Ia menatap shawl ditangannya dengan sendu. Sialnya, Mark bukanlah seorang yang peka untuk mengetahui perubahan ekspresi diwajah Jinyoung.

"A-aku pulang dulu." Ucap Jinyoung sambil mengemas barangnya.

"Secepat itu?" Tanya Mark dengan polos. Ia lalu menahan tangan Jinyoung.

"Mahu makan ramyeon bersama. Aku punya duit lebih." Tawar Mark dan mendapat gelengan dari Jinyoung.

"Aku tak lap-"

Kkkrrrriiuuukkkk…..~

"Kau laparkan?" Tanya Mark dengan nada seakan menggoda.

Sial! Kenapa perutnya perlu berbunyi disaat yang tak tepat. Alasan apa yang ia harus beri untuk menolak ajakan Mark.

"Mark sunbaenim!"

"Mark sunbaenim! Mari makan bersama!"

"Mark sunbaenim! Aku bawakan cake favoritmu!"

Beberapa suara yeoja kedengaan tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Sepertinya mereka seangkatan Jinyoung tetapi berlainan jurusan. Ada juga yang lebih muda dari Jinyoung tentunya. Jinyoung hanya menatap mereka dengan sebal.

"Pergilah makan bersama 'Junior'-mu itu." Ujar Jinyoung dengan ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Mark bersama segerombolan yeoja sialan.

Ia benci seperti ini, Mark yang popular dan disukai ramai.

Ia sangat merindukan sosok Mark yang sendiri dan tak mempunyai teman.

Kerana Jinyounglah satu-satunya teman yang akan sentiasa bersama Mark, cintanya."

 **.**

 **.The Red Shawl- Love Last Long.**

Jinyoung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil menyulusuri jalan. Mulutnya dari tadi tak henti-henti mengumpat dan tak jarang ia mengomel dengan kata-kata kesat seperti 'yeoja jalang' atau lebih parah 'yeoja gila penis' dan bermacam-macam lagi. Sepertinya ia sangat kesal dengan yeoja-yeoja yang bermesraan dengan Mark tadi.

Jinyoung juga tak mempunyai mood untuk pulang kerumah sekarang. Ia tak mahu eommanya bertanya hal yang bukan-bukan kerana anaknya berkurung didalam bilik dengan wajah yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Lebih baik ia menenangkan diri ditaman bermain.

Jinyoung merebahkan punggungnya disalah satu buaian. Kemudian menghayunnya dengan pelan. Tak sampai 10 detik air mata sudah bercucuran dari kedua sudut matanya yang sudah mulai berkaca sejak ia melihat sesuatu yang melilit leher Mark yang selama ini terdedah.

Ia genggam shawl yang ia sudah selesai rajut, "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkannya hari ini." Lirih Jinyoung.

Ia kemudiannya menyeka air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya. "Baguslah, setidaknya ia tak kedinginan lagi."

"Park Jin Young."

Jinyoung menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. ia berusaha untuk melihat tapi sialnya penglihatannya jadi kabur gara-gara baru selesai menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau membuat shawl itu basah." Ucap orang itu. Jinyoung sepertinya mengenal suara itu tapi ia tak yakin.

"A-Aku sudah tak memerlukan shawl ini lagi." Jinyoung bergumam lirih tapi masih dapat didengar orang itu.

"Jadi, aku boleh mengambilnya."

Jinyoung dapat merasakan derap kaki orang itu semakin mendekat dan itu sangat membuatnya cemas.

"Siapakah kau!" Jinyoung bertanya.

"Sungguh kau tak mengenalku Jinyoungie. Aku Im Jaebum. Orang yang selalu ada untukmu hehe.." Jaebum berseloroh. Tapi Jinyoung merasakan keseriusan dans edikit ancaman pada nada Jaebum.

"Sudahku bilang jangan mengangguku lagi!" Jinyoung berteriak sambil menatap Jaebum dengan tatapan menantang,

"Jika kau tak mahu menerimaku dengan cara yang sopan, berarti kau mahukan kekerasan!" Dengan sigap Jaebum membungkam mulut dan hidung Jinyoung dengan tangannya yang sudah ditaruh serbuk tidur.

Jinyoung cuba untuk melepaskan diri dengan memberontak serta memukul-mukul Jaebum. Tapi, pukulan dan bentakannya semakin lemah. Efek serbuk tidur mungkin.

"Mulai saat ini, kau milikku." Ucap Jaebum sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

 **.**

 **.The Red Shawl- Love Last Long.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam satu pagi. jalan mulai lengang dari kenderaan walaupun masih ada yang lalu tapi tidak sebanyak seperti kebiasaannya.

Tampak sebuah kereta lebih tepatnya sebuah BMW menelusuri lorong kecil rumah-rumah. Aneh, jarang kereta mewah seperti itu memasuki perumahan yang rata-rata adalah orang yang berstatus sederhana. Dalam kata lain ini bukanlah perumahan untuk orang-orang kaya. Lihatlah! Rumahnya aja kecil dan sedikit tampak usang. Mana mungkin orang atasan sanggup tinggal ditempat seperti itu.

BMW itu tadi berhenti disebuah rumah yang sedikit usang. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk, tapi itulah yang sedang difikirkan oleh sepasang suami istri- orang yang memandu BMW tersebut.

Setelah beberapa detik menatap curiga rumah tersebut, mereka akhirnya keluar dari kereta dan menghampiri perkarangan rumah.

Pasangan suami-istri berdiri dihadapan pintu rumah. Terasa janggal kerana tidak ada bel ditepi pintu rumah seperti rumah-rumah yang mereka lazim singgah. Jadi, mereka tak tahu sama ada harus berteriak atau mencampakkan batu ke pintu rumah supaya terbuka.

Mujur mereka masih siuman untuk tidak melakukan seperti yang otak mereka fikirkan kerana mereka boleh dianggap pencoroboh atau lebih parah pencuri. Hell no! mereka orang kaya buat apa mereka mencuri? Terlebih dirumah seperti ini. Bukan menghina tap itulah kenyataannya. Mereka juga tak menyangka anaknya, Jinyoung berteman dengan salah satu penghuni rumah ini.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Siapa diluar! Sebentar!" Seseorang yang berada dari dalam rumah berteriak menandakan ia mendengar ketukan pintu.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda menghentikan acara menonton tv-nya setelah mendengar pintu rumahnya diketuk berkali-kali dengan agak keras. "Siapa yang datang diwaktu seperti ini." Gumamnya separuh curiga separuh takut. Apa mungkin hantu? Tapi mustahil hantu meminta kebenaran untuk masuk kerumah orang. Pencuri juga tak wajar kan?

Mark membuang perasaan curiga lalu membukakan pintu untuk orang itu.

CKLEK

"PLEASE… hiks! Tolong beritahu dimana anak kami hiks… ia tak pulang kerumah sejak jam 6 petang tadiiii…" Tiba-tiba sang istri menerpa lalu berteriak histeris kearah Mark yang masih bingung kerana tindakan wanita separuh usia itu.

Mujur ada sang suami yang bertindak menenangkan istri tercintanya yang nyaris pitam kerana terlalu banyak berteriak dan stress.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya dan mencerna habis-habisan perkara yang menimpa dirinya, Mark kembali memasang wajah tenangnya. ia kemudian bertanya, "Ada keperluan apa kalian kemari?"

"K-kau Mark Tuan kan? Sahabatnya Jinyoung? Kami orang tua Jinyoung." Tanya sang suami dengan nada yang kendengaran mendesak.

"Iya. Aku Mark Tuan sahabatnya Jinyoung. Ada perlu apa ahjussi dan ahjumma berjumpa saya larut malam seperti ini? Ada perkara penting mengenai Jinyoung." Jelas Mark.

"Jinyoungie, anak kami hilang!" teriak sang suami nyaris terdengar histeris. Ia sehabis mungkin cuba mengawal emosinya.

"Jinyoung hilang?! Ahjussi yakin? Mungkin ia kerumah temannya" Ucap Mark separuh tak percaya. Walaupun ia sendiri agak takut sesuatu berlaku ke Jinyoung.

"Kami yakin, nak. Kami sudah menanyakan teman rapat Jinyoung iaitu Bambam. Tapi Bambam cakap Jinyoung tak bersamanya sejak jam 4 petang. Jinyoung turut memberitahu Bambam ia akan pulang lewat kerana ingin merajut shawl untuk seorang namja bernama Mark tuan." Jelas sang suami panjang lebar dalam keadaan separuh isakan.

"Shawl? U-ntuk a-aku." Desis Mark. Sorot wajahnya jelas terlihat bersalah. "J-Jadi s-selama ini-"

"Ahjussi! Ajumma! Tenanglah! Aku akan mencari Jinyoung sekarang. Kalian pulang saja dulu."

Mark cukup yakin. Jinyoung bukan hilang seperti yang orang tuanya kata. Tetapi namja mungil itu diculik. Entah kenapa Mark merasakan ia tahu siapa yang menculik Jinyoung.

"Aku harap kau orang itu, Im Jaebum."

 **.**

 **.The Red Shawl- Love Last Long.**

Mark memerhatikan sebuah rumah dihadapannya. Sebuah rumah agam yang agak besar, dengan _swimming pool_ di bahagian depan, ditambah dengan beberapa buah kereta mewah. Deskripsi yang sempurna untuk menjelaskan taraf seseorang yang tinggal didalam.

Mark melirik kad yang ia dapat dari sahabat Jaebum yang bernama Jackson. "Sepertinya inilah rumah Jaebum."

Mark melirik teliti rumah yang tersergam dihadapannya. "Tak mudah untuk menceroboh." Gumam Mark sewaktu melihat tinggi pagar serta dua orang pengawal yang sedang menjaga rumah tersebut.

Mark berpikir mustahil ia boleh masuk ke dalam rumah itu tanpa dihentak atau dibunuh oleh pengawal-pengawal itu. jadi, kenapa perlu ceroboh kalau kita boleh meminta izinkan?

"HEY PENGAWAL BODOH! APA KAU TAK MENGERJAKAN TUGASMU?! KENAPA KALIAN MEMBENARKAN PENCULIK BERADA DIDALAM?! BUKAKNKAH TUGASMU MENANGKAP ORANG JAHAT YANG MASUK KERUMAH?!"

Teriak Mark sambil membaling batu-batu jalan kearah pengawal-pengawal tersebut. Apa Mark sengaja mahu membuat mereka marah?

"DASAR ANAK SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HUH?!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"BAWAKU BERJUMPA DENGAN TUANMU, BODOH! AKU MAHU MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Mark berlari menerjah kearah pengawal-pengawal tersebut dengan sigap. Ia tak peduli jika ia terluka atau apa. Kerana yang terpenting saat ini adalah Jinyoung. Ia harus menyelamatkan orang yang selama ini bersusah payah untuknya.

Pengawal-pengawal yang dari tadi sudah naik angin pada Mark tanpa segan silu menangkap pemuda itu dan mengunci pergerakan Mark dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang.

"HEY BOCAH! APA MAHUMU?" Soal salah satu dari pengawal sambil mengetuk dahi Mark dengan menggunakan cota ditangannya.

"AKU MAHU BERTEMU DENGAN TUAN TERHORMATMU ITU, IM JAEBUM!" Jawab Mark dengan sigap walaupun kadang-kadang ia sempat meringis kerana tangannya yang sakit akibat dikunci.

"Atas keperluan apa?" Kali ini pengawal itu bertanya dengan tenang.

PUIH!

"AKU INGIN MELUDAH DIDEPAN WAJAH HODOHNYA! TUAN-MU YANG KURANG AJAR ITU MENCULIK TUNANGANKU!" Mark berteriak keras sambil makian tak henti-henti keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia sangat ingin memukul wajah Jaebum dengan menggunakan kayu besbol saat ini. Wait! Itu hukuman kerana menculik Jinyoung. Tapi, jika ia sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh kulit Jinyoung dengan tangan kotornya, Mark tak segan-segan untuk membunuh Jaebum dirumah mewah orang tuanya.

Kedua-dua pengawal itu saling bertukar pandang. Lalu, mereka mengangguk menandakan bersetuju untuk menemukan Jinyoung dengan Jaebum.

Disudut lain, Mark menyeringai puas.

"Matilah kau, Jaebum."

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

Tibisi dulu ya anak-anak…

Mommy bakal nyambung bergantung kepada respon anak-anak sekalian…

Review juseyo!


End file.
